valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 10: Liberation of Fouzen (Pt.2)
Equus Mortar Bombardment | vehicles = Medium Imperial Tank x 3 | officers = Shocktrooper Leaders x 2 Scout Leaders x 2 | aces = Tavyse the Beast | ace drop = ZM SG 3(g) }} The Liberation of Fouzen (Pt.2) is the second part of the tenth chapter in Valkyria Chronicles. The chapter contains two combat missions, the second being The Liberation of Fouzen. Story Before the break of dawn Zaka finds Isara outside the hut alone and deep in contemplation, as he aproaches Isara seems oblivious to his presence until he greets her. Despite Isara's friendly disposition it becomes apparent to Zaka that she is deeply troubled, she mutters that despite hearing the stories she found the conditions in the camp hard to believe, even after seeing them with her own eyes and telling Zaka that it was "too cruel to be true". Zaka agrees and states that the world is no friend of the Darcsens and that the inhumanities of war stir up prejudice in people, but facing truths no matter how terrible allows a person to grow and that it was up to the Darcsens themselves to change folks minds. Visibly lifted by Zaka's words Isara agrees and thanks him for his kindness, the two return to the security of the hut to rest before the first lights of dawn and the beginning of the upcoming operation. Topography This map is another highly industrialised urban environment similar to the one seen in the previous operation, it is surrounded by warehouses and freight elevators that can be used to transport the Edelweiss and your troops from level to level and two trams East and West from your deployment zone. The Fouzen River runs through the centre of the map and is crossed at two points by iron bridges protected by mines. From the far north of the map runs the Equus atop a high rail line supported by a number of iron supports, from this position it will fire at any troops in range. Landmarks and Street Names *Administration Building *Bridge 01 *Bridge 02 *Bridge 03 *Bridge 04 *Bridge 05 *Fouzen River *Manufacturing Plant *Railway Bridge *Small Bridge *Trolley Line C *Trolley Line D Here are details on the current operation "Here are details on the current operation. The time has come to take out the Empire's Fouzen defenses,including that armored train." "Your squad will advance north from an entry point at the south end of the city." "Expect them to put up a fight along the way. You'll have to pace yourself and look out for the injured." "Your objective is the destruction of that iron rail bridge, to take down the armored train atop it. Our operative will plant an explosive on the bridge's central support pillar." "That's your final destination here. Move a foot soldier into position and have them detonate the device with a gunshot." "Keep in mind that direct attacks against that train won't accomplish much. Focus your attention on that bomb." "The train packs a serious punch from head-on. Keep its position in mind and move your troops safely." 'Mission Objectives' Victory *Bridge is destroyed under the train Failure *Welkin dies *The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp *All ally soldiers and reserves are killed *20 turns pass "We're prepared to commence the operation. I look forward to good news from you." Strategy *Before the mission starts ensure that you have visited the Headquarters and spent the Exp and Ducats earned in the previous mission and equip your troops and armoured vehicles with the latest weapons and upgrades. *The objective of this mission is to destroy the tracks upon which the Equus runs - to do this you must detonate the explosives placed on one of the central structural supports by Zaka. *Take note that all enemies are now elites and will have access to elite weaponry such as rifle grenades and under-barrel flamethrowers. *Due to the amount of mines, as well as the number and position of enemy tanks/lancers, it is important to deploy an engineer along with your regular force. It is also beneficial to bring along a sniper who can take out soldiers in the valley from the high bridge close to your deployment zone. *During this mission, the Equus will move randomly along the rail each turn to cover set areas of the map with a hellish level of intercept fire, in addition to hitting a selected area with mortar fire at the end of each turn. *Enemy reinforcements will begin to show up after turn two firstly across the makeshift bridge in the North Western quadrant of the city, after this is destroyed the enemy will use the second bridge on the other side of the map to bring in reinforcements. *Firstly, advance across the iron bridge and neutralise the enemy presence there being careful to disarm any mines you cannot avoid, you can also take the opportunity to take pot shots at the enemy in the valley with a sniper. *Once you have finished enter the tram car with a scout and activate the elevator to the North, still North from this point you there are Imperial soldiers around their first base. The shocktrooper leader crouched behind a sandbag wall can be taken out with a well placed grenade. *After one turn, the tank will move forward. Your scout can now use the freight elevator to move down a level to the river bank and using either a grenade or rifle grenade destroy the makeshift bridge in the far North of the Western bank, cutting off the enemies reinforcements on this side of the river. *Once the first makeshift bridge is destroyed, you will get a brief cutscene in which Zaka announces that he has placed the explosives and an explanation on how to detonate them with infantry fire. During this cutscene Gregor will also order that all power be restored to the worklifts allowing you to use them as a direct link between your base camp and the Eastern side of the river once activated. *Push forward with your troops and launch your attack on the Eastern bank via the large metal bridge which spans the foot of the valley, initially it is blocked by barricades and mines. Disarm these mines and destroy the barricades with explosive weapons; grenades, tank shells, mortar and lances will all do the trick - the tank mortar is particularly suited for this as it can destroy two barricades with a single shot. *As you advance over the bridge your units will inevitably come under intercept fire from the Equus, so make sure to utilize any cover you can find, including the Edelweiss. The Defense Boost/All Units Defend and Caution orders will significantly reduce the amount of damage your units take as well. *Once across the bridge take care of any resistance and activate the elevator to the east, you an also activate the elevator to the south of that, linking your main base with the Eastern bank of the river, however be aware that the enemy can also use this to capture your camp if it is left unguarded. *At this point you can also take the tram to in the far South East and kill the enemy ace Tavyse the Beast. *Be aware that once you use the elevator in the East you will come under heavy fire from the soldiers including a scout leader and medium tank stationed there, however once these are dealt with and the base captured it is a simple matter of pushing North to the final elevator. *Once your unit steps out of the final elevator all that remains is to target the explosives and destroy them when the Equus is above you, now sit back and enjoy the fireworks. *Trooper Elites use normal ZM MP 3 machine guns, but also have VB FW 1B flamethrowers. The other enemies all use B type weapons, so advance carefully. Rewards Aftermath After successfully distracting the Imperial forces and buying Zaka enough time to set his explosives, Squad 7 advanced through a hail of whittling cannon and machine gun fire from Equus and safely detonate them with a skillful rifle shot. Accompanied by the terrible grinding of metal, the Equus and a defiant Gregor are cast down into valley below the railway bridge. The militia had secured yet another victory for the Gallian forces; however, their celebrations are short-lived, as they soon receive an emergency call over the radio from Captain Varrot alerting Gallian forces that the fleeing Imperial soldiers had set fire to the labor camp. By the time Squad 7, reach the camp it has already been reduced to a charred husk. During their rout from Fouzen, the Imperial soldiers had locked the Darcsen labours inside their barracks before setting light to the buildings. The squad arrive to a scene of devastation and stand momentarily dumbfounded by the brutality of the scene. The first to speak is a shocked Rosie, who asks simply "Why murder everyone?" before taking a few steps into the charred skeleton of the hut in which they had spent the night. Amidst the rubble, she spots a a charred doll, whose owner had been the the little Darcsen girl she met the night before. As she takes the burned remains of the doll in her hands, Rosie's rage explodes, she demands to know who was responsible and swears that she would see them dead for what they had done. Zaka calmly asks what revenge would accomplish, stating that enough people had died already and that returning violence with violence only leads to endless war. He continues by saying that the Darcsens would never resort to vengeance, no matter how much abuse they suffered; that was the way of the Darcsens, he concluded, they would only use their strength only to build and not destroy. With his speech finished, Zaka begins digging through the ruins for survivors. Isara, Rosie and then the other militia members and Darcsen survivors step forward to help. A few days after the liberation of Fouzen, the militia gather in the dining hall celebrating their victory. Largo mentions that on his way over a member of Squad 2 thanked him, telling him that the other militia squads considered Squad 7's heroism during the battle for Fouzen the main reason for their victory; Rosie jokes that she wants a medal. Meanwhile, Alicia wonders how the Darcsens survivors from the Fouzen are, Welkin tells her that he heard that the majority of them had either stayed in Fouzen to help with the war effort or evacuated to Randgriz; however a familiar face soon halts them in mid conversation. Zaka enters the hall wearing full militia uniform and instantly captures the squad's attention, the hall falls silent as Zaka explains that as of today he is a Gallian militaman, same as the rest of them. Though Rosie is surprised at his appearance ("What was all that about living the Darcsen way?"), the squad welcome their new comrade who explains that he is a trained tank commander and that the squad would from then on be receiving support from an additional tank, the Shamrock. Zaka expresses interest in observing Welkin, whom he describes as "pretty righteous" and having an unusual perspective. Notes/Trivia If you take out both bridges in the north west and south east it will halt enemy reinforcements from entering the field for good. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions